Coming First
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius has never been put first. In his relationship, he takes what he can get, even if it's not a lot. That is, until that relationship comes to an abrupt end. Pregnant and alone, Sirius ends up at the one place that's always offered comfort: the coffee-shop he frequents on a daily basis. It's there that he finds the family he's always longed for. For Raybe. [Omegaverse - Mpreg]


Written for:

Assignment 10 - Herbology - Task #3: Write about a pregnancy

Marauder's Map: (161) - (dialogue) "Do you want sugar?" / "No thanks, I'm sweet enough." (222) - (Object) Watch

Pinata: Easy: Guilt / Medium: Hurt/Comfort

Fantastic Beasts - 88: Uganda - Coffee-Shop!AU / 1 - Sparkle

Fortnightly - World of Orphans - (relationship) Step-Parent

Writing Club - Character Appreciation - 20: family: Father

Writing Club - Disney Challenge - 3: Write about a protective father

Writing Club - Lizzy's Loft - 9. (relationship) Brothers

Writing Club - Book Club - 4 - Big Mav - (relationship) Father and Child - / (trait) loyal / Emotion: Disappointment / Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Writing Club - Showtime - 1. (word) Balance

Writing Club - Amber's Attic - 15 - Write about a romance with a happy ending

Writing Club - Lyric Alley - 1 - You don't own me

Writing Club - Emy's Emporium - 16 (genre) romance

Writing Club - Liza's Loves - Single Parent!AU - Emotion: Scared

Writing Club - Lo's Lowdown - 6 - Write about someone who feels a responsibility to protect the people around them.

Writing Club - Film Festival - 21 - A single parent meeting another single parent

Seasonal - Days of the Year - October 4th - Coffee Shop!AU

Seasonal - Autumn - (weather) cold night

Seasonal - Dessert - (genre) family

Seasonal - Characters - Traits: Sensible

Writing Month - 14141

* * *

Coming First

* * *

Omegaverse - Mpreg (male pregnancy...)

 _So, I considered abandoning this. It kinda went far off course than expected, but I loved writing it and though there are some parts that others might think drag, I'm happy with the story. Me posting this one is just because I want to share something that made me happy with you all._

 _Dedicated to Raybe: a wonderful friend who makes me really happy - who is always there for me!_

* * *

Remus clutched the tray firmly, walking over to the table where the handsome Omega sat. The man always chose the same table, only ever switching seats when the table was occupied. Remus approved of his choice. From where the Omega sat, Remus could peek the occasional glance at him. The table was also tucked away from the other tables a little and got good lighting. Remus used to snag the table himself during his breaks, sitting there with his son, Teddy, whilst having some lunch, or reading a chapter of his book when the place was empty.

He only peeked at the Omega to ensure everything was well of course. It wasn't because he wanted to stare at perfection. He wasn't a creep after all.

It had been a month now - a month since the Omega first walked into the place and Remus had somehow managed to say something more than: "that'll be two pounds please," or "have a nice day!" He was usually better than this, but this man seemed to bring back the awkwardness Remus had had fought against, trying to pretend wasn't there in the background during every encounter with another person.

"Take a seat and I'll call you when it's ready," Remus had offered, as the man had paid, flashing Remus a blinding smile as though he wasn't aware of what his smile was doing every time he walked through the doors. Remus was stunned as per usual at the sight of it, his own lips curving into what he could only imagine was a dopey smile. He did wonder how the other man didn't realise, but perhaps he was so used to having that effect on people, that he didn't notice someone like Remus. After all, Remus was easy to overlook and this man wouldn't look twice at someone like him.

"Thanks," came the reply. "My name is Sirius." The guy headed over to his usual table, quickly pulling out his phone and becoming engrossed in it.

Remus forced his gaze away, turning to the coffee machine. He had the Omega's name which was his goal. Remus had no intention on making Sirius walk over to collect his drink.

"It's not busy so I thought I'd bring it over instead," he said, setting the tray down on the table and hoping his voice didn't portray just how nervous he was.

Sirius set down the phone. "Thanks," he began. Remus turned to leave, but paused when Sirius called for him to wait.

"I didn't order a cake," Sirius insisted, glancing up at Remus with perfectly stormy grey eyes that made Remus' knees weak.

"You're a regular customer and it's a new cake. It's always good to get some feedback," Remus said, smiling at him. "Or maybe call it a 'thank you for your custom' cake."

There was that smile again, but Remus was prepared this time. He attempted not to look dazed when treated to it, instead, giving a friendly smile back before walking back to the counter.

James rolled his eyes as Remus approached. "You're rubbish," he insisted. "Gorgeous Omega and you've barely spoken in a month!"

"I don't think he's single," Remus admitted quietly. "He's always in here, but it feels like he's waiting for someone - killing time perhaps. Maybe his partner works nearby?"

"Free cakes? I'll take that out of your pay you know," James said.

"That's fair," Remus replied, causing James to laugh loudly. The Omega turned around, glancing their way momentarily, before returning to his phone.

"It's fine - as long as you're not giving them to every Omega that walks in," James said. "They're easy to make, mate. I've got another batch on."

Remus chuckled. "Not that easy."

"Well, easy for anyone who isn't you," James added. He glanced at his watch. "We'll get the rush soon, I'll go and check on the cakes. People will be coming out of work in a few minutes. Did you enjoy your chat?"

Remus nodded. "I know his name at least. Sirius."

"Unusual name. You two are just made for each other. Imagine the insanity your kids would have to deal with, with their own weird names. Soulmates of course."

Remus slapped James in the arm. "Shut up," he chuckled.

"Don't drool too much whilst I'm out back, or if you do, make sure not to do it on the counter. I just gave it a wipe," James continued, before heading into the back-room, leaving Remus alone.

Not for long. Seconds later, the bell above the door jingled to signify the arrival of another customer. Soon the place was busy, but Remus made sure to keep an eye on Sirius, bringing over another coffee when there was a brief lag in customers.

Sirius' smile had faded by that point and he had looked miserable. He thanked Remus quietly for the drink, only a ghost of his smile on his lips.

Remus had smiled in return, angry at whoever took away the sparkle that Sirius was usually filled with. Though Sirius only came in for an hour a day, sometimes less, he rarely looked sad.

Or perhaps he always got sad, but Remus had never approached him after serving him at the counter, so he had never seen?

...oOo...

Sirius hated waiting for his Alpha to leave work. The time was just so inconvenient for Sirius, not that he would dare tell Michael that. Well, not again. Last time he had hinted at the horrible times, Michael had coldly informed Sirius that he needn't bother if it was that much hassle for Sirius to come to meet him. The thinly veiled threat that Michael would find someone that _would_ bother had hung in the air for the last five months. But things had been looking better recently.

He was glad that he had found the cute little coffee-shop. Because trains from his flat weren't good. To meet Michael, he had the choice of two trains. Unfortunately they were an hour apart. The first one would arrive forty-five minutes before his boyfriend left work and the second would arrive fifteen minutes after Michael left.

It had made sense five months ago (and not that Sirius would admit to Michael, but it still made more sense to him) that he should catch the one to arrive fifteen minutes after Michael finished. By the time Michael had come out of his office block and gone into the Starbucks near his work, Sirius was already getting off the train.

But Michael didn't like waiting around. Those were the days Sirius would be leaving the station, set to go to Michael only to get a text message.

 _'Don't bother.'_

 _'I've already left to go home. You'll have to make your own way here.'_

 _'Hurry up or I'm leaving without you.'_

 _'I've decided to work late - just go home!'_

So he'd have to get back on the train and head to Michael's place (because the Alpha drove but Sirius didn't have a car), or he'd just go home and sit there, alone, until the following day. Unless it was a weekend of course. Michael went to visit his parents most weekends and Sirius was never invited.

So Sirius would get the earlier train, arriving too early. Because it meant that he got to see Michael every single day and prove what a good Omega he was, being there for his Alpha without fuss, without making Michael wait around. After all, Michael was a busy Alpha - someone who worked hard all day. It was Sirius' job to make his life as easy as possible.

In the summer, Sirius would walk around the park, but it was winter now - freezing cold weather had quickly taken over when summer had finished, making autumn just feel like an extension of winter. They were fast approaching December and Sirius was glad to have stumbled across the cafe one day when he hadn't been prepared for the rain.

The cafe was a ten minute walk from Michael's office, not that it was the sort of place that Michael would ever visit. Michael was more of a Starbucks kind of guy. Michael didn't mind the crowds and the pushing and shoving and people brushing against him. He didn't care that people sometimes got too close. Sirius _did_ mind. He hated feeling so crowded, so _trapped_. This cafe had its fair share of customers, but he never felt crowded here. The people here seemed to respect each other's personal space a lot more, bowing to the relaxed atmosphere.

And though he would _never_ cheat on Michael, it didn't hurt that there was a wonderful piece of eye candy behind the counter. In fact, his chosen table was so he could watch him as he worked, see him smiling at the customers and Sirius could feel safe in his presence. There was something about this man that gave off the impression that if anyone bothered him, the guy would be over like a shot. It was comforting, even though Sirius didn't _need_ someone to defend him. It wasn't like Michael ever did, he was used to having to stand up for himself.

It was probably why so many Omegas hung around there. That or the two handsome Alphas that were running the place. He had seen them hopefully go up to the counter, only to be greeted by respectful, polite and professional Alphas.

He couldn't help but smile as he glanced at the cake that had been brought over. Sirius lived on a very strict income. Factoring in the cost of the train, coffee, clothing and underwear, plus his heat-needs… not to mention some money if Michael wanted to go out to lunch or something, Sirius didn't really have much left. He had even suggested he get a job during the day, but Michael had been so against it, Sirius hadn't even considered asking again.

The sound of laughter caused him to glance over. He had seen the soft smiles from the handsome Alpha, but never heard his laugh before. It was the perfect sound. He glanced back when noticing one of the Alphas was looking at him, turning his attention back to the cake.

Sirius reached for the cake, bringing it to his lips and taking a bite. It was even more delicious than it looked, the chunks of chocolate melting in his mouth. He closed his eyes to savour it, opening them only when his phone beeped.

He quickly unlocked it, glancing at the screen. He hadn't been there long and hoped it wasn't Michael leaving work early.

 _'I'm going to be working late - I have a conference call. I'll text you when I'm ready.'_

Sirius sighed as he shoved the phone into his pocket, wishing that Michael put _him_ first for once. Surely he mattered as much as Michael's job? Michael was always leaving the room for work calls, always leaving the table during dinner to deal with something. He always had something that he couldn't put off. Even when their six month anniversary came around, Sirius didn't come first.

He forced himself not to think about it. Whiny Omegas or demanding Omegas never kept an Alpha. Patience was the key. He knew that one day, Michael's phone would ring but his Alpha would realise that he was enjoying Sirius' company too much, or that their conversation was riveting, or that he was just content to let it go to voicemail to deal with later. One day Sirius would matter.

He didn't expect that to be every conversation, every call on hold. Just once in a while, to come first - to be made to feel like he mattered.

He pushed his phone across the table again, a frown on his face - one that he couldn't get rid of. Perhaps he could call his brother or something - take his mind off it?

He finished the cake, not really enjoying the rest of it now. His eyes remained on his phone, waiting for the text to come through. He sipped at the coffee, wanting to make it last.

It was cold by the time he took the last sip. Before he could count up the change in his pocket for another, the handsome Alpha was already at his table with a fresh cup on the house.

Sirius felt a rush of gratitude and attempted a smile, but it just felt weak. He was sure this man could see something was up, but thankfully he didn't pry.

Sirius didn't want to talk about it anyway. He watched his phone, wondering how much longer the work thing would take because he wanted to discuss the ins and outs of his upcoming heat with Michael.

He waited.

It was an hour and a half after their meeting-time that Michael texted for him not to bother. It was going to be a late night. Not an apology in the slightest, not even sounding like it bothered him. It was just a dismissal because clearly Michael didn't consider Sirius to be as important.

Sirius wanted to throw his phone at something, but locked it without sending a reply and slipped it back into his pocket before leaving the coffee shop.

He was done with the day and wanted it to be over!

...oOo...

Remus sighed as he looked at the door. Sirius hadn't been in that day, which was really disappointing. Remus had been alternating between checking on Teddy in the back-room where he was doing his homework, and tending the counter. His mum usually watched Teddy after school, but she had a bit of a cold and Remus didn't want to burden her.

Finally it reached seven and James nodded for Remus to head upstairs. Teddy needed a bath and a cup of hot chocolate, and they always watched a movie before bed. It was Friday tradition. Though Remus wanted to wait and see if Sirius showed up, he had no intention of breaking a tradition with his son. Teddy mattered more than anything.

So they headed upstairs, Teddy took his bath, they watched a movie, and Remus took a shower when Teddy was all tucked in, falling asleep.

Downstairs, the door jingled.

...oOo...

Sirius looked at the table, moving the candle right to the centre as he waited nervously. It was a big night - for him and for their relationship. He knew Michael had been nervous about taking another step, but it was fate really, what had happened.

Michael was only a few minutes late which made a nice change. It was only a matter of time before Michael started arriving on time when they met.

Sirius was beaming at him and finally Michael sighed and set the menu down. "What is it?" he asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Usually that would put a downer on Sirius' mood, but Sirius wasn't going to let that happen tonight. He was going to ignore it because it was a big night.

Sirius ignored the slightly annoyed tone. "I have news," he said. He didn't notice the way Michael froze at the words. "I'm pregnant. _We're_ pregnant. We're going to have a baby!" He looked at Michael in delight.

When Michael didn't reply straight away, Sirius' smile began to fall. "Aren't you… you're excited, right?" he checked, not understanding why his boyfriend didn't share his joy.

Michael let out a sigh. "You said you were being careful," he said. "Did you do this on purpose?" He raised his hands, rubbing at his forehead with them. Sirius knew that move - it was when Michael was on a call with someone that he really didn't want to deal with. Somehow Sirius had become _that someone_.

Sirius' smile dropped. He hadn't at all. There were risks during heats that even birth control couldn't help. That's why condoms were important. He had tried to talk to Michael about all of it, but his boyfriend had _insisted_ that he had been with Omegas during heats before and knew what he was doing. He had asked about the birth control and Sirius _had_ explained that it wasn't as effective, but Michael clearly didn't realise as much as he pretended he understood.

"You know I've been careful," Sirius said. "But it's fate, Michael." He hoped after the initial shock, Michael would be as happy about it as he was.

The Alpha shook his head. "It's really not, Sirius. It's a mistake." He pushed out his chair. "Look, I was going to tell you that they're sending me to my other office for a couple of months. Hopefully by the time I come back… you'll have dealt with this issue." He tossed money on the table to cover the drinks. "I'll be in contact."

"When… when are you leaving?" Sirius asked, shocked that Michael would even consider leaving after this. They had so much to talk about and though he knew the man couldn't put off his work, he had hoped Michael could have given him a few hours to discuss it.

"Tonight. I wanted to say a proper goodbye, but I'm not in the mood to take you to bed anymore." He stormed away, leaving Sirius alone at the table.

Sirius sat in silence for a long moment before glancing at the table. Did he stay there, or did he head out? He didn't want to walk out in the cold or rain, but the people on the nearby tables were looking at him with pity and Sirius hated being pitied. He stood up from his chair, grabbed the leather jumper from the back of it, and walked from the restaurant, pulling the warm material over him. He'd be soaked soon enough but at least he was out of there.

The realisation hit him as he stepped into the shower of rain. Michael had time for Sirius when he wanted sex, but didn't have time to discuss the pregnancy. Sirius' mood plummeted. It was really clear how much he mattered to his boyfriend. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that Michael would be open to being a father at a later date. Deep down, he had known that he didn't matter to Michael, but he hadn't wanted to face it.

He had no-one else and had hoped that one day Michael would care for him.

Usually Michael would drive Sirius to his place and get him a cab home early the next morning (Michael didn't have time to drive Sirius home, he had to get to work and couldn't risk if there was any traffic), but tonight Sirius found himself wandering around in the dark as the tears fell. It didn't take long for him to get drenched and Sirius knew he needed to find somewhere indoors for shelter. He glanced around, realising he recognised some of the buildings. He was only a couple of minutes away from the coffeehouse!

He tried the door, hoping for somewhere to sit whilst he called for a cab.

The main lights were off, but he could see a light in the back office, shining out. Feeling very alone and unsure what to do, Sirius knocked loudly on the door. He had nowhere else to go. The Alphas that ran the place gave off a safe vibe and were always friendly and though they were strangers, he didn't have much other choice.

A moment later, one of the Alphas popped his head out. He frowned slightly before smiling and approaching the door, twisting the lock.

"You look like you're having a bad day," he offered, taking in the drenched state of Sirius. "Come on in."

"I just need to call a cab," Sirius said. "I won't waste your time."

"It's fine. I was just in the middle of something, but if you can wait one minute I'll get Remus and he'll make you a drink to warm you up."

Sirius nodded gratefully. "It was raining and I just found myself outside of here," he blurted out. "I didn't know what else to do… where I could go to sit down and take a couple of minutes to sort my head out I wouldn't have even knocked but I saw the light."

"Don't worry. I'm James. I'm in the middle of doing the tills and the machines are all off, but Remus upstairs can stick the kettle on for you and find you something dry?" He led Sirius to the back room and gestured to a door.

Sirius stared at him. "Are you sure it's okay to go up?"

James nodded his head, smiling reassuringly. "I can walk you up if you'd like?"

Sirius quickly shook his head. He didn't want to appear as an Omega that needed an Alpha's help constantly. "Thank you," he said.

"What happened though? You don't need to go into specifics or anything… but… should I be calling a doctor or the police? Do you need me to call your family?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing of the sort. I don't… I don't have a family."

"Your Alpha?"

"If you called him, he wouldn't bother coming. I don't matter to him, besides… I'm quite sure he's not my Alpha anymore."

"Go right up. The kitchen is the first door on the left," James said. Sirius turned to go upstairs.

"Your Alpha is an idiot if he doesn't value you," James finished. Sirius turned to answer, but James was already returning to his desk to get on with work.

...oOo...

Remus had just finished pulling his pyjamas on when there was a knock at the door. It was the one leading to the shop and usually James just walked in when the door was unlocked which was strange that he knocked.

Remus walked over and opened the door, his greeting getting lost as he stared at someone who certainly wasn't James. "Sirius?"

"Hi, oh, you're Remus then?" Sirius asked, his arms wrapped around himself as he shivered. "I—"

"Get in, you're soaked! What happened? I'll find you something dry, throw that stuff in the dryer for now. Follow me… no, I'm going to the bedroom. I didn't mean… living room or kitchen, take your pick."

Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't for a moment think you were inviting me to your bedroom for anything other than noble reasons," he replied. "I don't want to be any trouble. I just need a cab home I suppose."

"I know we're strangers, but I also know that expression on your face. I think being alone right now is just going to make whatever happened worse. Stay for a bit, I'll put the kettle on and you can leave when your clothes are dry… or if you prefer, you can bag your clothes and return mine another day - you know where to find me after all."

"If you insist - I'll wait by the bathroom, if it's not too much trouble, I can go inside and change." Sirius hesitated for a moment. "Thank you."

"What for?" Remus asked.

"I'm a stranger turning up at your door. Well, I turned up at the coffee-house and… the one with glasses…"

"James."

"Yes, James - he sent me up. I hate inconveniencing anyone, but…"

"Go and wait by the bathroom, it's no trouble at all," Remus insisted with a friendly smile. Sirius did as he was told, pulling off the wet jumper and balling it up in his hands as he waited. Remus soon emerged with a t-shirt and some jogging bottoms. He handed them over. "I'll pop the kettle on, you look like you need a drink. Your hair… the towels are clean so use whatever you need."

He walked towards the kitchen and heard the door shut and lock click. Right as the kettle clicked, Sirius walked back into the room, dressed in Remus' clothes.

He told himself not to stare. Instead he quickly made his tea and reached for the coffee.

"I'm pregnant," Sirius said, on the verge of tears. "I can't drink… I… can I? No, tea please. Just to be safe."

Remus felt his heart sink. Sirius not only had a partner, he was also pregnant. He pushed his selfish thought aside - Sirius was still someone in need and Remus would help anyone, no matter what.

He silently set the cup of tea in front of Sirius. "I'm here to talk," he said softly. "So go ahead. You look like you need someone to talk to. Do you want sugar?"

"No thanks, I'm sweet enough," Sirius joked weakly. "I told him I was pregnant and he doesn't want to know," Sirius blurted out. "He walked out. I thought… he thought I did this on purpose. He told me to sort it out, and I don't know what to do. My flat is in his name and… and it's either give up… or… or lose everything. I don't have family. But… but I can't…" he rubbed his stomach.

Remus leaned forward. "Giving up a child should be your choice alone," he said firmly. "The fact that you've not decided to go ahead is a clear indicator of something - that you don't want to do that. It's your choice, Sirius."

"I know, but… but he's the only person I have," Sirius admitted. "Without him, I'm homeless. Pregnant and homeless."

"And with him, you've somewhere to live, but no child," Remus said softly. "Do you want that? Kids, a family of your own?"

Sirius nodded, his arms wrapping around himself. "More than anything."

"Then you choose your child and everything else will fall into place. He wants you out of the flat, fine. Then you find your own. If this Alpha truly cares about you, he'll support you no matter what you want. It's your body and your choice." Remus hesitated for a long moment. "Maybe he spoke without thinking."

Sirius' head shot up. "What?"

"I don't know what happened, and I don't dispute that he's in the wrong here, but I… I'm a father. Single father, actually. Teddy is my life, he's four. But when his mother told me she was pregnant, I freaked out. I disappeared for a month. I'm not proud of my actions, but before that day, I had never considered a family. Your Alpha…"

"Michael," Sirius filled in, watching Remus closely.

"He's wrong to react that way. But… but even the best of us make mistakes," Remus pointed out softly. "I can't imagine life without my son, but I messed up when I first found out and maybe Michael is at home, realising he's completely in the wrong and he doesn't know how to fix this. Maybe he needs time to get his act together."

"Why did you take a month?" Sirius asked.

"I thought I'd be a terrible father. I wasn't ready for that responsibility - I was being selfish and thinking of myself. I thought that Teddy would be better off without me."

"What made you change your mind?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged slightly. "My mum. She gave me a few days to get over myself before dropping hints. I was eighteen at the time and stupid. I thought… Mum pointed out that even without me there, I'll still be a father. There will still be a child out there in the world that is mine. She reminded me by leaving, I was forcing Teddy's mum to do everything alone. I was abandoning her and one day my child would wonder who I was, wonder why I left. I cared for Dora but we weren't together, or in love. Still, I went back and supported her. Now, she travels the world in her dream job and I have Teddy."

"You were eighteen and not in a relationship," Sirius pointed out. "I'm about to turn twenty-three and I've never even had a job. Michael didn't want me to work."

Remus reached for his own cup, taking a long sip. "You need to take charge of your life, it seems. I won't pretend to know what you want, but you've mentioned wanting to work and wanting a family and stuff… well, what you have and what you appear to want sound very different."

"He's my Alpha," Sirius snapped. "It's what he asked."

Remus sipped his tea, considering his words once more. "It's not all about him. You can't do everything he asks and not live your life. A relationship is where both people take each other into consideration. Don't give up the life you want because an Alpha told you to."

"You're an Alpha and you're telling me to give up my old one."

"I haven't said to though," Remus pointed out. "I'm merely telling you that you should have the life you wish, and that your Alpha may have screwed up, but allow him the chance to explain himself before you write him off. Perhaps he'll apologise and all will be well."

"And if he doesn't?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled. "Then you come back here. You said you have no family - well, I won't let you do this alone. I can't tell you what to do - whether to seek answers, or forgive or move on. But I can make sure you don't do it by yourself. Me and James are here for you."

"Why?" Sirius asked softly.

"Because you came here and asked for help," Remus replied simply. "You asked, and that's what we'll offer."

Sirius nodded. "Perhaps… perhaps I could go up to Manchester to Michael's work," he murmured. "I'll call them and get the address, surprise him. I'll give him a few days though."

"I hope it all works out for you," Remus insisted softly. "Remember, if you need us…"

Sirius smiled and Remus was sure his heart skipped a beat. Why was he even telling Sirius to give his ex another chance?

 _Because even good men like Remus had the ability to freak out and screw things up - and this Michael might be one of the good ones. And if not, well, Sirius would need a friend, not an Alpha throwing himself at him._

 _But the second he knocked on Remus' door - no, the second he arrived downstairs in the coffee-shop asking for help, Remus was responsible to help him. He'd never turn someone away._

"I hope this works out," Sirius agreed. "Are you… are you sure that… can I come back?"

"Anytime," Remus insisted.

"I think I'm ready for that cab," Sirius said. "I'm glad I came here today."

"Me too. It's nice to finally talk to you. I'll write my number down for you in case you ever need it."

...oOo...

Remus had been so genuine, so full of concern and there was something there that told Sirius that Remus actually cared. The promise to be there if Sirius needed him wasn't just Remus being polite.

But Sirius didn't want to go from one Alpha taking care of him to another. Even though Remus was gorgeous, he wanted to make his own way in the world somehow. He'd talk to Michael about that too. He hoped Remus was right about Michael though - knowing that Remus had freaked out before doing the right thing made everything easier.

Getting Michael's home address was easy. Sirius just searched through the things that Michael had left at his place, finally coming across a letter. His plan B was going to be calling Michael's office with an emergency and somehow get it from the person who answered the phone.

He gave it almost two weeks before getting on a train. In that time, Michael hadn't called or texted even once, but Sirius had given him his space to consider what had happened.

The more time on the train, the more he thought Remus would be right. Michael would have had a chance to really think about the pregnancy and perhaps the week would have given him time to think about the big news. Perhaps now he was already starting to come around to the idea of being a father.

The train took ages to reach Manchester. Sirius couldn't focus on anything. Not the book he had brought in his bag, nor the lunch he had bought on the way. He checked his phone countless times, planning various conversations in his head. All of the scenarios were Michael accepting him and the baby.

And the one that wasn't… well, he didn't want to consider where that one led. Remus wouldn't want a mess of an Omega who couldn't even look after himself and who was pregnant with another man's baby.

Sirius took a few minutes to freshen up in the toilets of the station. He fixed his hair and adjusted his clothes, before splashing a bit of water on his face.

A few deep breaths and he walked out of the toilets and headed to the row of taxis that were waiting by the station.

Sirius headed to the first one. "Hi, are you free?"

The man nodded. "Sure. What do you want to go?"

Sirius handed over the address before opening the back door of the cab and slipping in. A moment later, the car started up and Sirius pulled the seatbelt across his body.

"Just down the road," the driver offered. "You've just come in from… London?"

"Yeah. I've come to surprise my Alpha," Sirius said with a grin. "Hopefully he's home."

The driver pulled up a few minutes later and Sirius glanced around until the man pointed to a house. "There."

The number _41_ was obvious now Sirius was looking at it, and he quickly got out of the cab and handed over £10. "It's only £7," the driver said, but Sirius shook his head and rushed towards the house. As he got to the door, he noticed that the car had remained and the driver was gesturing to him.

Sirius knocked on the door.

"Hello—Sirius?"

"Michael!" Sirius said, moving forward to hug his boyfriend but the man closed the door over, blocking Sirius from coming to him or inside. "I thought I'd give you a few days to think about my news before—"

"You need to leave. Now."

Sirius' smile fell. "What? But… but what about—"

"Sirius, go home." The man pulled out his wallet, glancing around urgently before pulling out some notes and shoving them into Sirius' hand. "Now."

"But…" Sirius was at a loss. He had been so sure that Michael would want him and the baby.

"I don't want that," Michael hissed. "And you betrayed my trust, coming here. We're through, Sirius."

A coldness swept over him. "Fine. What I want from you is a signed form stating you're not going to fight for my child in the future. That you give up all parental rights on the baby."

"If that's what it takes to make you leave," the Alpha said, turning around once more.

"Darling, are you coming to have lunch? Who's at the door?" came a woman's voice. Sirius' eyes widened and he noticed the panic in Michael's eyes.

"No-one," Michael said quickly. "Just someone selling something."

Sirius eyed the woman up. She was a pretty Beta, her black hair a couple of shades lighter than Sirius, pulled back tightly into a ponytail. "Well, hurry up," she insisted. "The kids are waiting on you before they eat."

"I can see I'm wasting both of our time," Sirius said, his gaze moving from Michael's hand to the woman's where matching wedding bands sat. He turned and walked away, noticing the cab had remained.

"I saw the kids bikes in the front yard," the driver said quietly as Sirius got back in. "I tried to get you to come back… for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "It is what it is," he replied. "Thanks for waiting."

"I was going back to the station anyway," the man said, starting the car as Sirius put his seatbelt back on. "Saves you standing around outside waiting for another cab. Plus, my sister is an Omega. If this happened to her, I'd be livid. I'd be in there telling the guy and his family what I think of him."

"I was tempted to tell his wife, but there are kids there," Sirius insisted. "I didn't want to become the person to break up their family."

"He did that," the driver insisted. "Not you. Don't take any blame here. He's lucky you didn't tell everyone."

They lapsed into silence and a few minutes later, they were at the station once more.

"Good luck," the driver said as Sirius got out of the cab. He held out another £10 note, but the driver waved it away. "Like I said, I was coming back this way anyway," he insisted.

Sirius thanked him and headed inside of the station, handing over the notes blindly when ordering his return ticket. He had only purchased a one-way, thinking Michael may have asked him to stay for a few days.

He didn't even count the change that was handed back. He just scooped it all up and headed in search of his train.

He sat down in a seat and pulled out his phone. He resisted calling Michael and giving a piece of his mind.

He scrolled down, pausing at Remus. He hesitated for a moment, before telling himself that it was fine to message. Remus said so. But instead of pressing the button to message, he decided to call.

Remus answered after two rings. "Sirius?"

"Remus," Sirius said, his voice breaking. "He's married. I… I went to his house and his wife was there. He has kids, Remus."

"Shit," Remus whispered. "Sirius, when did this happen?"

"Twenty minutes ago. The cab-driver noticed their bikes but I didn't, so he waited. Brought me back to the station and I paid for the first train. What… what do I do?"

"Come back to London and come over and we'll work it all out," Remus insisted. "What time does your train come in?"

"Four," Sirius said.

"Euston?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come and pick you up," Remus said. "We'll work out what to do, okay? I promised you weren't alone in this and I meant it."

"You don't have to pick me up," Sirius replied, secretly glad at the offer.

"I know, but I want to," Remus replied. "I'll see you soon."

...oOo...

Remus was relieved when he spotted Sirius in the crowds of people. Sirius looked even more lost than he had the night he turned up, drenched from the rain. His eyes met Remus' and he began rushing through the people, throwing himself into Remus' arms.

Remus allowed Sirius to cling to him. Sirius had said before that he had no-one - no family, no friends. He was all alone. Sirius needed some sort of comfort, and if Remus could offer that by being a friend and helping him through this and hugging him when he was sad, then Remus would do it. He wanted Sirius to smile again like he used to and decided, as he brought his arms up to hold Sirius tightly, that he would make that his goal.

They stood in their embrace for a couple of minutes before Sirius pulled away.

"My mum is babysitting Teddy for the night, so you're going to have dinner with me, James and our friend, Peter. We'll have a few drinks - non alcoholic of course, get some snacks and take your mind off this. If you feel down, or feel like you don't want company, just let me know and I'll make excuses for you. Tonight, we're going to work it all out, okay?"

Sirius nodded. "I don't want to go back to my flat. I realised on the way back that I need to… I need to let go of every hold Michael has on my life. That means the flat too… it's only a matter of time before he forces me out, so best I do it on my own terms. I just need… I need somewhere to live. I need a job."

"You could claim benefits in the meantime. It'll help with things like rent," Remus pointed out softly. "Just to help you whilst you look for a job."

Sirius nodded. "I'll bear that in mind," he said. "So, let's get back to yours. I mean, would you mind if we stopped at mine first so I can get changed? I've been on the train twice in this and feel like a shower and fresh clothes are a good option."

"I don't mind at all," Remus insisted. He offered his arm to Sirius, who put his own arm through. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Sirius replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips as they left the station.

...oOo...

"There's a studio flat above Remus' place. We've actually been fixing it up… just in case you returned and…" James began awkwardly. "Not that we made any assumptions, but it seemed like a good time. I was just dumping extra stock on the rooms, but it'll just need a few days - just a coat of paint really."

"That's really nice of you," Sirius said. He considered telling James that he would be fine, but the truth is, he wouldn't. At what he could afford, he wouldn't end up in a nice place. But here… he'd be living near Remus, near the coffee-shop. James had offered to sit down and help him with the paperwork he needed, and Peter had offered to look for a job for him.

"I appreciate all of this so much," Sirius insisted. "I mean, you all barely know me and you're doing more for me than anyone ever has."

"Maybe you've been relying on the wrong people," Peter insisted, with a shrug. "It's what friends are for."

Sirius' smile widened at Peter's words. "I haven't had friends before," he admitted. "Mother and Father didn't approve of others in school. As a male Omega, they had their vision which differed a lot from mine."

"What were your visions for your future?" James asked, lifting his legs onto the coffee table.

"Art," Sirius said, shrugging. "I got a leather jacket from a shop and they took it away. I wanted to play guitar but they had me playing the violin. I wanted to learn to breakdance, I learnt ballroom dancing. I wanted to fight for equality for Omegas, they forced me to learn all the laws regarding. Well, that's not a bad one because being aware of the laws benefits me even if I don't agree with them. I love to paint, I love music. I want to have a job, not be a trophy Omega mate, but that's what I ended up as anyway."

"Your parents sound like the worst."

"They were," Sirius agreed. "It wasn't so bad for my brother. He adapted to that sort of thing - he wasn't a rebel like me. But when I left, I had no choice but to leave him too. I just couldn't keep living that life. I didn't want them to marry me off to the highest bidder. I wanted to do this all for myself."

"You can still have the life you want," Remus insisted. "You have us now. I don't want to be another Alpha telling you what to do, so when you need us, ask."

"I will," Sirius replied, reaching for the glass of juice on the table. "So, I've done all of this talking about myself, why don't you guys take a turn? How do you know each other?"

"We all went to the same school," James explained. "We were assigned a group project one day and put together and were inseparable ever since."

"It was an odd mix though. I was a bit of a loner, Remus lived in the library and James was on the football team. But we just clicked."

"When I was raising Teddy alone, James was the one to give me the job here," Remus added. "Peter worked here too, back when it first opened."

"You know, it doesn't surprise me about the whole library thing," Sirius said, glancing at the bookcases overflowing with books. "Any of you married or anything?"

"I fell in love with a girl - Lily, but we broke up a year ago," James said, shrugging. "I get my son, Harry, on weekends. He's two now. I thought we'd get married, but it never worked out. We're on excellent terms though, thankfully."

"I've got a girlfriend, Lucile," Peter replied. "It's kind-of-new, but not really. She works in the same office as me and we've known each other awhile, but the relationship is… four… five months now."

"I don't really find the time to date," Remus admitted.

"Come off it. You're just fussy," James laughed. "Remus rarely dates. He's been in one relationship and been on dates with a total of five people - one of which was a female Alpha."

Remus shuddered. "That was a mistake."

"Because she was so aggressive," James teased. "She threw him against the wall so hard when seducing him, he smacked his head and blacked out."

"So, your type is Alphas?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't have a… a preferred gender," he said.

"Betas," Peter said. "He dated one Alpha, the rest were Betas. He's never dated an Omega before."

Sirius gave Remus an offended look.

"It's nothing against your gender. I just… Alphas and Omegas have it in their chemistry to bond, to mate, to mark. That sounds like a forever thing to me. I wouldn't want to jump into something like that without…" he trailed off as Sirius paled. "Sirius? Are you… I didn't mean to upset you. I think Omegas are wonderful—"

"Sorry, it's not you," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I just realised how different you were to Michael. He never talked about mating, and he never had a mark and it made me wonder just how long he's been doing this to Omegas. Did he purposely refuse to mark his wife so he could get away with it?"

"Sirius, I've only met you twice - once for a couple of minutes, and for today and I can tell you that I see that you're special," James said. "You deserve the best. It's hard to get over feelings for someone, so you're welcome to talk about it as much as you like, but keep in mind that he was lucky to get someone as awesome as you."

"And when you meet someone else, we'll make sure they're good enough," Peter added.

"Not that anyone could be," Remus quickly said. "But if anyone tries to hurt you again, they'll have to go through us to do it."

Sirius beamed at his new friends. "Thank you all," he said. "You know, this might be the best day of my life. I'm free, I have friends, and I'm on a path to having my own family." His fingers pressed against his stomach. "All that's left is a job and moving into the upstairs flat."

...oOo...

Sirius clutched Remus' hand as they sat in the waiting room. It was Sirius' second scan and he was nervous. Thankfully he wasn't alone this time. His first had been just before he had told Michael and he had been alone. But this time, James sat on one side of him and Remus was on the other. Peter was manning the coffee-shop for the appointment.

"Sirius Black," the nurse called, walking into the room. The trio stood up and she looked between them. "I'm sorry, only the father can come in with you," she said. "The father or a family member. Room three." She walked from the room.

"Oh." Remus and James glanced at each other before looking at Sirius. "One of us can pretend," Remus offered.

James grinned, dropping down into the seat. "Show me the pictures afterwards," he insisted. "Go on you two, enjoy,"

"Guess you're my Alpha now," Sirius joked.

"Anytime," Remus replied, offering Sirius his arm. James smiled as the pair walked away.

 _"Is that… is that real?" Sirius asked, looking at the screen in amazement._

 _"It is," the doctor confirmed. "Twins. Now, would you like to know the sex of the babies?"_

 _Sirius glanced at Remus was was mesmerised by the screen. "Yeah, we… we want to know," he said, reaching for Remus' hand. Their fingers quickly entwined and Remus moved closer, eyes not moving from the screen._

 _"Twins?" Remus whispered. "We're… you're having twins?"_

 _"Two girls," the doctor said. "Would you like a picture?"_

 _"Are they healthy?" Remus asked._

 _"I need pictures," Sirius requested._

 _"Everything seems fine. Your bloods came back good too. Congratulations. Now, we don't have an Alpha on your paperwork, would you like to add yours in case of emergency?"_

 _"If he doesn't mind," Sirius said._

 _The doctor smiled, handing over a clipboard. Remus didn't hesitate in filling out his details._

...oOo...

"Darling, is this an ultrasound picture?" Hope asked, opening Remus' book and looking at the picture inside. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Remus walked over, glancing at the picture over her shoulder. "Oh, that. No, not mine - my friend is pregnant. He lives upstairs and… and he's pregnant."

"And you have a picture," Hope observed, her gaze moving between the two babies.

Remus nodded. "Yeah. He got one for me as a 'thank you' for going with him and pretending to be his Alpha. People look at him when he says he's not got a mate and if this eases that strain, what does it hurt?"

"What does Teddy think of him?"

"Sirius hasn't actually met Teddy yet. He usually pops in for a late dinner when Teddy is in bed. I wanted to make sure Sirius is sticking around before introducing them to each other."

"And you like him?"

"He's a friend," Remus replied quickly. "He came here of all places, asking for help. I couldn't turn him away."

"And why here?" Hope asked in a knowing way. "Was he friends with you beforehand?"

"No. He… we never really spoke. But he was a customer."

"So he came to this shop and asked _you_ for help."

Remus shrugged. "Bad relationship, no family, no friends. Maybe he chose this place because it's warm and cosy and that's what he wants deep down. Me, James and Peter… we're all offering help, but trying to strike a balance of helping when he needs, but letting him work everything out himself at the same time. He's gone from overbearing parents who wanted to marry him off, to an overbearing Alpha who wouldn't let him work. I don't want him to feel like we're doing the same - making his choices for him. So we let him know when we see jobs and stuff, and he's covered a few shifts at the shop downstairs, but…"

"But?"

"It's hard trying to find somewhere to hire him," Remus sighed. "They all see he's pregnant and probably think it's a bad idea. It's a shame there's no job downstairs because he's good working here. It's a shame because the library are searching for staff and that would have been permanent."

Hope smiled. "It's really obvious, isn't it?" she asked. "Darling, maybe this is a sign that you should be moving on?"

"What do you mean?"

"This job was always meant to be a stop-gap for you until Teddy started school. The library might not hire Sirius, but they might hire you. If you take the job, it'll leave a job open downstairs in the coffee shop which Sirius can take. Also, what is Sirius doing for Christmas with no family?"

Remus stared at her and she sighed and shook her head. "Darling, you should have asked sooner. We'll need to get a bit more food in, buy some more gifts. Now, upstairs. You finish tidying up Teddy's toys and I'll go and let Sirius know."

She walked out of the room, shaking her head. Her son was obviously smitten with the Omega and whilst she approved of him trying to help without taking over, her smart son could be a little foolish at times. He was probably just going to turn up with Sirius on Christmas and as for the job… well, at least Remus had her to be the sensible one.

She walked up the flight of stairs and knocked on the door. It quickly opened and she glanced over the dark-haired man. He was attractive and he gave her a friendly yet nervous smile.

"I'm Remus' mother. I've come up to check on you," she said, unable to stop herself from smiling back. She thought herself a good judge of people and immediately had a good feeling about this Omega.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Lupin. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Sirius quickly offered, already rushing towards the kitchen.

"Dear, don't you worry unless you're making one for yourself. I just had one downstairs with Remus." She followed him inside, taking a seat on one of the two armchairs and looking around. A studio flat - that wouldn't do for long. Her son and his future mate would need a house. But the flat downstairs was more spacious, it'd be enough for the pair, Teddy and the babies. The bed here was against the far wall, and there were two other doors - the kitchen and the bathroom. No sofa because of space, and the chairs were near a small table, clearly doubling as dining chairs.

"You can call me Hope. Now, it's Christmas soon. What are your plans?"

"I was just going to stay in and cook. Maybe take a walk and look at Christmas Lights. It's only a few miles to Central," Sirius said.

"I know my son intended on inviting you to spend Christmas with us. He clearly was waiting until the last minute," Hope said, sighing. "You'll be coming up on Christmas Eve and I'll have a room set up. Usually Remus and James have a room each, but I'll put James on the sofa, Remus and Teddy can share—"

"No, I can't put someone out of their room," Sirius said. "I can take the sofa, and—"

"You'll have your own room," Hope insisted with some finality. "Do you have any allergies? Any dislikes?"

"I'm not picky," Sirius replied. "Is there anything I could do to help—"

"I'll be fine. I'm used to cooking a large dinner - one more person isn't going to cause more work. Just a few more bits to throw on with the rest." She stood back up. "We can get to know each other better at Christmas - I have a feeling that we'll be spending a lot more time together."

"That'd be nice," Sirius replied.

"And if you need any advice on pregnancy, or if you want to talk, you're more than welcome to give me a call. Remus can pass on my number. No matter how silly you feel the question is, I'll be able to help." She leaned in and gave Sirius a hug. "It's been so long since my son wanted to bring someone home for Christmas - you must be really important to him!"

"I thought… he never asked, and…"

She let go. "My son was going to ask," she insisted. "The fact that he waited so long just tells me how nervous he was. He was probably scared you'd turn him down. It means you're very important to him."

She watched as Sirius' smile widened. "I do?"

Hope grinned, satisfied with her meddling. She approved of Remus' choice, even if he hadn't realised that he had made it. Step one - have Sirius somewhere where Remus would see him all of the time. Working in the coffee shop was ideal. Step two - have Sirius spending holidays with them as a family. She wasn't sure what step three was, but was sure to have that worked out by Christmas.

As she walked down the stairs, she had step three planned. Mistletoe. Now, just to find some mistletoe and hang it strategically around her house.

...oOo...

"I'm sorry the gifts are so small," Sirius blurted out, looking quite embarrassed as Hope reached for one to pass out from under the tree.

"It's the thought that matters," James insisted as a gift was handed over to Teddy.

Sirius watched nervously as the small boy ripped into the paper, dropping bits of it onto the floor. "Paw Patrol!" he shouted in delight as he uncovered the memory match game and picture book. "Look, Daddy, it has Rubble!"

"What do you say?" Remus asked pointedly.

Teddy glanced around at Sirius. "Thank you," he said shyly. "Rubble is my favourite!"

"Yeah, your dad told me," Sirius said, relieved that Teddy approved of the gift. He hadn't had much money to spend but had wanted to get gifts. He never had a chance to buy gifts for people before after all, his parents hadn't celebrated Christmas with gifts.

"Your turn," Lyall said. He reached for a gift. "From Remus and Teddy."

Sirius took the present, unable to contain his excitement. He ripped into the paper as eagerly as Teddy had, his fingers running over leather.

With bated breath he pushed the paper away, withdrawing the leather jacket and his eyes widened. It wasn't brand new, that much was clear, but it _was_ in excellent condition and it was utterly perfect.

He wasted no time in slipping his arms in before rushing to the bedroom and checking himself out in the mirror.

"It looks good on you," Remus said, from the doorway. Sirius spun around, grinning widely, and rushed over to him.

"Thank you!"

"It's not brand new, but... those things are pricey and maybe next year I can save for—"

"No, it's perfect," Sirius insisted. "It's exactly what I wanted."

Remus smiled as Sirius reached out to hug him.

"I see you both found the mistletoe," James said, coming down the hall to find them. "You know the rules."

Sirius pulled back a little bit and Remus opened his mouth to say that Sirius certainly didn't have to kiss him.

The words were lost however as Sirius leaned in, swiftly pressing a kiss to his lips before grinning at him and walking up the hallway, leaving a dazed Remus behind.

"Did you put that up there on purpose?" he demanded.

James nodded, chuckling at the idea. "Course I did. You mum is strategically placing them around too. Expect one to be between your seats at dinner."

Remus groaned. "Isn't that a bit obvious?"

James shrugged. "Yeah, but why shouldn't it be? You like Sirius, he likes you. You're telling everyone about the twins, you sound just like a proud father. It's like you honestly think they're yours."

"Well, they… they might need a father figure, for support, and…"

"No. You're acting like you're going to be a father again and if that's how you both feel about the situation, there's nothing wrong with that," James told him. "But make sure you're both on the same page because you don't want there to be confusion. Sirius is an Omega and it's obvious how he feels about being a parent. After the twins, he might want more kids and you need to be aware of that. If you ever get to that stage, Sirius can't see the old Remus that ran when finding out he's a father. He's had someone run before. So you need to really think about what you want from this - because there are kids involved. Teddy, the twins. You need to have it clear both in your head and with Sirius."

"Yeah, I know what I want. But Sirius was in a relationship. He's pregnant. I don't want to be another Alpha barging into his life and making choices for him."

"You don't have to make choices for him. You could make them with him," James insisted. "Sirius could have said no, but he's spent yesterday and today bonding with your parents. Tell me why he's doing that unless he's hoping to have them in his future."

"He's used to rich Alphas. I'm not that. I have a child, I can't ask him to take on someone else's child."

"But he doesn't want rich Alphas, he wants a family. He wants happiness. He has twins and you'll be taking his children on too, won't you? Maybe instead of assuming what he wants, you should ask?"

"I should," Remus admitted. "And speaking of which, I have some news. I… I had an interview at the library down the street from the coffee-shop the other day. I found out the day before yesterday that I've got the job, starting in the New Year. I thought…"

James chuckled. "Your mum called me already saying that she's told you to find a new job and to hire Sirius in the coffee shop," he said. "It's all good. Just give me your start date, and in the meantime, we'll get Sirius in more during the day to learn the ropes. He's had some good ideas too."

"Yeah? We can talk about them when we go home," Remus said. "Let's not hold them up much longer. Teddy will be rioting in there."

The pair returned to the living room and Remus couldn't help but smile as he watched Sirius and Teddy playing the tile matching game as they waited. He couldn't even deny it - he wanted Sirius to be a part of his family.

"Can we open more presents now?" Teddy asked, quickly forgetting about the game upon seeing Remus.

"Let's put this back in the box first, yeah?" Sirius asked. As Remus and James settled back in their seats, Teddy and Sirius put the tiles away and Lyall reached for the next present under the tree.

...oOo...

"Sirius, I have a few things to talk to you about," Remus said, making the most of the quiet of the coffee-shop. "First, did you get the paperwork from your ex yet?"

Sirius nodded. "He was actively avoiding me for a bit. I cornered him after work and said if he doesn't have time to do it right then and there, I'd send them to his house in Manchester for him to do at his convenience. He rushed to sign them."

Remus laughed. "I'm sure he did," he said. "At least that's sorted. But I was wondering… Michael supported you - he was rich, able to get you nice things. I… I was… I was wondering what you're looking for in an Alpha. I know you don't want someone like that, but I…"

Sirius smiled softly. "I don't want someone like him again. I like having this freedom. I'm working, I've got this job which is wonderful. I don't care about things like money and stuff. I'd much rather be happy. I'd like… like a family. An Alpha who is protective but not overbearing or controlling. Someone who… who cares about me and my.. Or our children. That's what matters to me - family. Love."

"And… if an Alpha were to… you know, what would you… how would you prefer for them to show it?"

Sirius grinned at how obvious Remus was. "Just be there for me, accept my kids. Maybe want more in the future, though that's not a necessity. Love me without expectations or wanting to own me." He moved closer to Remus. "And above all else, wear lots of those dorky cardigans, read lots of books and be addicted to chocolate." There was inches between them now. "I know that you're not the sort to make the first move, but if you do, I wouldn't ever say no to you." He reached out, his fingers stroking against Remus' cheek. "But I'll leave you to think about it. James had a talk with me - we have to take into consideration that there are kids and that's something I can accept, but if you're asking this for yourself, I want to be sure once the twins come that you feel the same. I'd like to wait until their birth first."

"Understandable," Remus agreed. "So… that means you're not going to let another Alpha woo you in the meantime?"

Sirius laughed. "No, there's only one Alpha who stands a chance. Now, I have to get downstairs because my shift is going to start soon and I had a couple of ideas for James."

They made their way downstairs where James was starting to turn on the machines. "Your mum already picked Teddy up?" he asked Remus.

Remus shook his head. "She has an appointment this morning so collected him last night," he said. "So, what are these ideas, Sirius?"

Sirius pointed to a corner of the coffee-shop. "We're never full here," he said. "I've seen online groups of people looking for space to do activities. Why not set up that area for these clubs?"

James glanced over. "What sort of groups?"

"People who want to play board games, Dungeons and Dragons, people who knit, writers, mother's groups for those who have young children who don't go to school… there's so many groups and you could offer the space during times that aren't so busy. So the first times could be between 9 in the morning and twelve. Then you've got two until five-thirty and even evening groups for those looking for activities after school or work."

"You know, that's a great idea. We'll be drawing in customers that we wouldn't otherwise have. Even if they don't order a lot, they'll be using an otherwise empty space and the groups would draw in more and more people and they'll still buy things."

"Maybe you could do more than cakes too, maybe offer sandwiches and paninis and stuff - with more people here, they'll be more likely to snack," Sirius added. "Certain groups would work with table service though. So maybe once they've been here a while, we can do tabs for them. We'd obviously need to consider what each group would need. Comfortable chairs and privacy for the mothers, so they aren't disturbed and the same chairs would work for those doing knitting. A large table for gamers and writers for laptops."

"I like it," Remus agreed. "I'd suggest the other side, it's narrower, but it's not as close to the toilets so there won't be so many people going back and forth. We could section the side off as a private area."

James looked around the coffee-shop, taking everything into account. Finally he nodded. "Right, Sirius you sound like you've heard people talking about these things, so use the tablet under the counter to get the word out."

"Hope has a group of women looking for a space to knit," Sirius quickly offered. "Oh, also book clubs."

"Perfect. Make a list of possible groups," James insisted. "Remus, I've got to take off now. Will you two be alright here?"

"Yeah. Once the morning rush is done, I'll mostly be observing. I think Sirius knows what to do now," Remus said, giving Sirius a wide smile which was quickly returned.

The moment the door was unlocked, people began swarming into the coffee-shop. James made a quick exit, and Remus and Sirius got to work.

Once the morning rush had gone, the pair moved to an empty table behind the counter and began to research.

...oOo...

Remus had purchased the ring on the day Sirius had told him he had wanted to wait for Remus to meet the babies. Remus understood the rule - many Alphas refused to raise another man's children. He was so sure on what he wanted that there had been no reason to wait before buying it.

Remus had felt something the moment he had looked at that screen. Seeing those children, it was so easy to forget that another man had helped put them there. It was all well and good thinking that he could accept them, it would be another thing entirely when they were born.

Maybe there would be no connection. Maybe he'd hold one and would realise he couldn't raise these kids are his own.

If that happened, he'd still be there for Sirius, maybe in a different way than he hoped. He'd be Uncle Remus. He'd babysit and make sure that they were safe as was Sirius.

He just hoped it would work out. That he would meet the two children and feel like they were his family. Because that was the only thing standing in the way of his future with Sirius.

He had the ring ready, he had been slowly sorting through his stuff to make space for Sirius' if Sirius was to move in. He had even started sorting out books to donate to charity (if he couldn't find anywhere else to put them) so the tiny library could be a makeshift nursery until they had a house together.

And he was counting down the due date.

...oOo...

"Remus, I'm glad you're here. Can you cover for me for five minutes? I need to make a call but didn't want to disturb Sirius on his break." He nodded to where Sirius was sitting with a handful of other pregnant Omegas as they chatted and ate sandwiches and cakes and drank tea poured from the teapots in front of them.

"Teapots?"

"Yeah. Gives it a cosy feel. Sirius said make it a little package price with snacks and tea and he was right. It's perfect."

Remus nodded, taking his place behind the counter. It was nice to come in and chat to Sirius during his break. But another group had started up, which meant Sirius' plans to make the coffee shop into something bigger was working. James had even considered converting the back room from storage, but had nowhere to put the items.

If everything worked out, there would be space, Remus knew. He was happy to just observe Sirius laughing and enjoying himself with new friends.

The door opened a couple of minutes later and an Alpha walked in, his gaze darting around. Remus straightened up, ready to serve the man, but his gaze stopped on the Omegas and female Betas in the corner and he started over.

Remus moved to the edge of the counter. The man was perhaps the Alpha of one of them, but he always observed to ensure everyone felt safe.

His smile faded as the man made a beeline straight for Sirius.

"Michael?"

Remus quickly stuck his head in the back room. "James, get out here."

James finished his call. "What?"

"Michael," he explained. James rushed to man the counter as Remus walked over to the corner.

"We really need to talk," Michael was insisting, trying to pull Sirius away from the group, but Sirius pulled back, glaring at the other man.

"If you don't let go of him, I'll call the police," Remus said loudly.

Michael stilled for a moment before turning, a wide smile on his face and alcohol on his breath. "I'm sorry to cause a scene in your coffee-shop. However, I was told I could find _my_ Omega here. It's no concern - just the other father of my children." He gestured to Sirius' stomach.

There were very few things that could make Remus angry. One of that short list was someone else trying to make a claim on those children when this man clearly didn't want them.

The man didn't notice Remus' anger. He turned back to Sirius. "I don't love her," he said. "I _want_ you, Sirius. Come back to your old flat. Don't you miss the luxuries? We were doing well, seeing each other every night. I always left you feeling good, didn't I?"

Remus grabbed the man, pulled him around and suddenly the man was on the ground.

"Don't talk to _my_ mate again," he snapped. "You're banned from here. If you set foot inside, you won't just have the police to deal with, you'll have the rest of Sirius' family."

"He doesn't have a family," the man said, trying to get up.

"He does. He has me, James, my parents."

"I'll fight you for him," Michael said, getting up off the floor.

"I've just sent an SOS to my husband. He's a police officer and he's on his way. He doesn't take too kindly to people who threaten Omegas," a woman said, glaring at Michael.

"Thanks, Alice," Sirius said, throwing her a smile.

"So… your break is almost up. You better head off."

"Not a chance. I'll call them and let them know there was an incident and I won't be back in today. They'll understand. They're under the impression that we're together."

"Are they?" Sirius' lips quirked up. "Why is that?"

"Because it'll be easier to get time off when the babies come if you're my partner," Remus murmured. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. Just comparing you to Michael. He never put me before his job and you've done it twice in ten seconds."

"What do you mean?"

"If something came up with me, Michael wouldn't put me over work. He certainly wouldn't take time off for children. I've never been put first like this before."

"Whether or not we end up together, you'll always come first," Remus assured him. "Well, second to the three kids. They'll come first. But when it's down to you and work, you'll always matter more. All the people in your life prior to you arriving here, were fools for not realising how amazing you are. I realise though and I've no intention of letting you slip through my fingers."

Sirius reached for Remus' hand. "Michael never made me feel like I mattered. He only wanted one thing from me - a willing Omega who'd run around after him, catering to his desires. I don't want him and I don't want that life. I'm looking for love. I want to settle down. With you."

"I want you too. Not because you're an Omega or because you're insanely gorgeous. But because I feel a connection with you. I feel like we could have a real future. I look at you and see my family. Even if… we don't, you'll still be family."

"You're my family too," Sirius insisted softly. "No matter what happens."

Remus smiled, wrapping his arm around Sirius. He took out his phone with his other hand and quickly called his work. Sirius grinned as Remus spoke about how his Omega mate had been attacked. He liked the sound of being Remus' mate. When the call ended, he made sure to remain in Remus' embrace.

It wasn't long until Alice's husband turned up to deal with Michael.

"Frank!" James exclaimed. "It's been years! How are you?"

Sirius let go of Remus and stared at Frank Longbottom. He remembered the man from the parties his parents threw when he was younger and they were searching for an Alpha for him. Frank had been quite polite during the parties, but Sirius had been searching for an escape. He had always pictured Frank as his backup plan - if he hadn't been able to get away, he'd pick Frank because the Alpha was one of the few nice ones he had met.

He was glad he hadn't though. Because he had Remus instead.

Frank greeted James and Remus with a grin, before glancing over. His gaze fell on Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black, this is the last place I expected to see you!" he said, walking over and throwing his arms around Sirius. Sirius chuckled, hugging him back. "Glad to see you're still causing trouble," he joked.

"Trouble just follows me around," Sirius insisted as they pulled away. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Married Alice, little boy on the way. I still keep in touch with your brother. Do you—"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. But no. Can we just focus on… this?"

...oOo...

"I had Kingsley look over the paperwork. It's pretty straight forward. Michael has given up rights to the children, but he can fight to see them. Because he's married, not mated to Sirius and hasn't attempted to even find out about them during the pregnancy, the most he'll get is supervised visits. Sirius, you don't have to be there, you can nominate someone else to be there in case this is some sort of ploy. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. He's not made a move yet and my guess is that his wife is still unaware - so if he does, she'll find out about you. Also, if he does try anything, he'll have to pay child maintenance. No hiding that from his wife."

"So, what are the chances he'll try and fight?"

"Very low. There is no outcome that'll work in his favour," Alice insisted.

"I've filed everything and if he corners you again, you'll have the foundation for a restraining order," Frank continued. "Everyone at your last meeting wanted to issue a statement about events and made it very clear how threatening they found Michael's behaviour."

"It wasn't too bad," Sirius said with a shrug. "He was drunk and grabbed my arm."

"He's also not allowed on these premises again. Now, if he does turn up, call me directly." He glanced at his wife, who nodded her head.

He stood up ready to leave. "I spoke to your brother earlier," he said. "He's been trying to find you for a long time now."

"You had no right," Sirius snapped.

Frank shrugged. "Regulus is my friend and _he_ has every right to find you. You may not know this, but he left home a couple of years after you. He cut ties with your family too. Maybe it's time you two made up. I didn't tell him he'll be an uncle. He'll find that out when he gets here."

Sirius stood up. "I gotta go," he said. "I gotta…" he paused as he looked towards the door, his eyes falling on his brother. "Regulus!"

Remus moved forward warily. "Sirius?"

"Sirius!" Regulus came running over, throwing his arms around his brother. "Fuck, I was scared you were dead or something. When Frank said… I was scared that he was wrong. I've missed you so much."

Sirius' arms wrapped around Regulus and he clutched him tightly. "Reggie, it's really you!"

"Hey, who is the hottie?" James whispered, coming up beside Remus. "Is he single?"

"Sirius' brother," Remus said. "Hey Sirius, is your brother single?" he asked loudly, causing James to chuckle nervously as Sirius pulled away, fixing James with a narrowed glare.

James ran a hand through his hair. "James Potter," he offered. "Ignore my friend, he's got no chill. I'm a single dad, one child. Good terms with my ex but no remaining feelings there. I have my own business. I don't sleep around. I'm excellent in bed—"

"I think that's enough, don't you?" Sirius snapped.

"Regulus Black, yes I'm single," the other man said, glancing James over, the corner of his mouth turning up into a slight smile.

"Marry him first," Sirius muttered at James. "I swear… if you.. You need to marry him first or I may have to kill you."

"You should need your own advice," Regulus murmured, reaching for Sirius' stomach. "Uncle Regulus. I like the sound of that." He glanced towards Remus who was lingering protectively nearby. "Congratulations."

No-one corrected Regulus' assumption.

"We're not busy. Take some time - have a drink with your brother and catch up," James said. "I'll bring some sandwiches and a pot of tea over."

"Thanks," Sirius said. "Regulus, why aren't you married off to someone like Lucius?"

The pair walked over to the private table near the counter and sat down.

"I'm a lot more like you than you realise. I just hid it better," he insisted. "Mother was wary after you left, so I played the part well until I had the money and means to leave too. I made sure I had a job lined up before anything, and I had money to pay rent and food. Then I got the hell out of there whilst Mother was busy planning my wedding. So… when are you due?"

"In two weeks," Sirius said. "Twins - girls. We're really excited."

"Me too," Regulus said. "Can I... " he reached for Sirius' stomach again. "I can't wait to meet them."

...oOo...

"Remus is waiting right outside," James said, closing the door quietly after him. "Don't you want him to come in first?"

Sirius sighed. "Yes. No. I don't… I don't know. I'm scared, James."

"Scared of…"

"Remus. We're not together yet and our future depends on how his meeting the babies go. What if he doesn't feel a bond with them at all? James, I'm in love with him. I can't picture a future without him, but these are my kids!"

He paused, glancing at the two cots by the bed. "I don't care about things like money. I don't want to be a 'kept' Omega. I like working, I was even considering some part-time courses in the future - doing some art, getting a guitar - money allowing of course. I want love. I want to be with Remus, but what if… what if he doesn't want this? I don't want to lose him. I've finally found a family that I love. You, Remus, his parents, Teddy… Regulus is back in my life…"

"You won't ever lose us," James assured him. "I can't tell you what'll happen when Remus walks through that door, but I know he loves you. He fell for you the first time you walked through the door. He's been acting like a proud father. Best case scenario is that it all works out. You live happily ever after. Worst case is he doesn't. You know as well as I do that he's not going to just disappear from your life. He'll still be a massive part of it. Now, Remus would never forgive me if I held one of your babies first, or even if I saw them before him, so you'll forgive me for not looking at them."

"Can you bring Remus in?" Sirius asked.

James nodded, turning around to open the door again. "Remus."

Remus was in the room seconds later. "Are you okay? Are they okay?" he asked, looking around urgently. James hovered in the doorway, watching as Remus' gaze landed on the first cot.

"Can I…" Remus began, looking to Sirius for approval. Sirius nodded, watching carefully as Remus reached for the baby in the closest cot who was awake.

"Careful," Sirius murmured, causing Remus to chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'm used to holding babies," Remus said. He adjusted the newborn comfortably on his arm. "So… first or second?"

"She's the second," Sirius said. "She has a little freckle on her shoulder, that's how you tell them apart."

"Their names?"

"Well, I've… I've had some thoughts, but… I thought I'd wait and see what happens here first."

Remus looked up from the baby. "What do you mean?"

"If we're doing this together, I wanted you to have input," Sirius insisted softly. "So… how do you feel?"

Remus glanced back at the baby in his arms, before looking at the sleeping one in the second cot. "I feel like a father," he admitted softly. "So… how about it?"

"Is this your way of asking me if we can be together?" Sirius asked, his lips curving into a relieved smile.

Remus shook his head. He approached the bed, setting the younger twin into Sirius' arms before getting down on one knee. "You know I'm asking for a lot more than that," he said, pulling the ring out. "Let's get married. I've been mad about you since the first time I laid eyes on you and every moment I've spent with you, I've fallen even more in love with you. Please answer because I don't think I can take this anticipation much longer!"

"Yes," Sirius said. "How soon can we do this?"

"I'll ask around," James said from the doorway. "Can I come in and meet the babies now? Regulus might get broody and—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Sirius insisted. "But get everyone in here. Remus, are you going to open that ring box?"

Remus laughed, flipping the lid open and pulling the simple gold band out. "It's only a simple—"

"Simple is fine. I like simple," Sirius insisted softly. "Put the ring on my finger already." Everyone began to pile into the room and Sirius pulled Remus closer.

"I've gone this entire pregnancy without a heat so it'll start in a few days. We can plan a wedding, but in the meantime, let's do things the old fashioned way too."

"Are you sure about this?" Remus asked softly, as Sirius passed the baby in his arms to Regulus, glancing warily at James for a moment, not wanting his friend to get any ideas about his younger brother, before his gaze returned to Remus.

"I love you," Sirius murmured. "Of course I'm sure!" He leaned forward slightly, closing the distance and capturing Remus' lips with his own.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
